


Darkness From Light

by Rebellion_Bear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Harun-El Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion_Bear/pseuds/Rebellion_Bear
Summary: Harun-El Kara shows up at Lena's lab.





	Darkness From Light

“You can’t separate good from evil. Neither can exist in a pure form. It’s not a binary choice, zero or one. Good and evil exist together in all dimensions. You can find darkness in the light, and light in the dark.

“So tell me, when you split me in two, what did you think you cleaved away? Did you think it would scuttle off under the cupboards never to be seen again? Did you consider at all what you would create? Or did you only want to save me, whatever the cost?”

She rounds the lab table, casually picking up Lena’s control tablet and pulling up the interface for the medical cell Lena had used to hold Reign. With surprising ease she’s into the code, altering the dynamics of the force field, smiling, pleased with the results.

She approaches Lena, who begins to back away. Lena tries to edge to the side, away from the cell, but the new Kara … not Kara … easily stops her attempts. Backing, backing Lena toward the cell. 

“Please. We can work something out. What do you want?” Lena asks. She is nearly inside the perimeter of the cell. She stops backing away, allowing the Harun-El Kara to step closer and closer to her, so close she can feel her breath on her skin. So close she can see every blue and gold fleck in the irises of her eyes.

“Does your Supergirl even know what she’s missing? The desires she would never admit. The rage she tamped down inside. The instinct to fight everyone who told her to hide. The fire that fuels her. What a boring remnant she must be.”

“What do you want from me?” Lena asks boldly. If this was the end, she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“It’s not even that we’re separate. I’m her. But I’m better. I’m honest with myself. And I won’t lie to you. I remember everything. Do you think I didn’t notice? Do you think I couldn’t hear your heart race every time my gaze drifted to your lips?”

Lena’s telltale heart beats faster.

“I know. I know you want me. You have from the start. And I’ve wanted you just as badly. But she’s such a coward. She never would have told you. Not about being Supergirl. Not about what she wanted to do to you.”

Lena swallows hard.

“I have the only mind on the planet that’s equal to yours. Think of what we could accomplish together,” she says, gently placing an arm around Lena, her hand at the small of her back. “With my power and your resources, we could save this planet from the ruin humanity is driving it toward. Save it. Like I couldn’t save Krypton.”

“Just tell me what you want, …” Lena almost calls her by her name but stops short. It’s not her.

“Kara,” the woman says. “Call me Kara.”

“No.” Lena looks down. To the side. Anywhere but at this thing in Kara’s body that’s playing with her like a cat.

“It’s me. I promise. Just a more refined version,” she says. “Look at me.”  
Lena shakes her head.  
“Lena, it’s me,” she whispers, lips almost grazing Lena’s forehead. “I rub your feet on movie nights. I know just the spots to ease the pain from your heels. I make you laugh. I know who you are under the makeup and the power suits. I believe in you.”

Lena wants this to be real. She wants it so badly. She lifts her hands, rests them on Kara’s biceps, relaxes into her touch. This is her fault. She made this happen. 

If she plays along, maybe she can keep it contained. Maybe she can learn enough to undo what’s been done. 

She smells like Kara.

“I should never have snapped at you for experimenting with kryptonite. I should have thanked you. You saved everyone who could be saved. I’m so sorry,” Kara says, pressing her cheek to Lena’s head. Lena finds herself returning the embrace. 

It’s everything she had wanted to hear. Everything she’s wished for. 

Maybe this is real. Maybe this is her reward for everything she’s been through. For every day when the world doubted and mistrusted her. She lifts her face to Kara’s, ready to speak to her, willing to work with her, ready to try to see her Kara in this one.

Their eyes meet. Her lips part. Kara is kissing her. Gently. Then more.  
It’s everything she wanted. Everything she’s wished for. 

Touch starved, her body betrays her, or blesses her, with a wash of longing so intense tears rise and she surges into Kara’s arms. She’s barely aware she’s being lifted. She feels weightless. Barely aware of the sound of a tablet being tossed on the small table.

Who is she to say this isn’t the better Kara? A wiser one. Even a kinder one with her brutal honesty. She hasn’t seen Kara since the final battle against Reign, until today. Lena is so tired of lies and hiding. And Kara’s hands feel so good on her body as she’s lain down on the thin medical mattress. She hears the crunch of plastic lining under the sheet and blanket. 

Kara’s lips and tongue are everything and more than she ever imagined. More than she ever dreamed.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Kara whispers as she pulls back, reaches behind her to a hidden zipper on the suit that is like, and so unlike, the one that Supergirl wears. This one is darker, more plain, no skirt. She watches Kara peel the top down from her shoulders, down her chest and arms, peel it down her abdomen to the muscular vee at her hips, like a scuba suit. She watches Kara’s bared nipples stiffen in the cool air of the lab. Licks her lips. Gasps as she feels her own blouse torn open. Faster than her eyes can see.

A thigh between her legs. Hot bare skin under her hands. 

Words in her ear. Brushes of air against fine hair.

“Is this what you want, Lena?”  
Kara goes still. Rigid above her.  
Lena’s body rages with impatient desire.  
Her hips buck to make contact but the body on top of her is so still, so hard, it doesn’t feel human anymore.  
“Please,” Lena says, begs.  
“Is this what you want? I will stop if it’s not,” Kara says, unmoving.  
“Kara,” Lena pleas. It makes the woman smile, like she’s won.  
“Tell me,” Kara demands.  
Lena nods.  
“Say it.”  
“Yes! Fuck. Yes, I want this,” Lena says. 

Her couture skirt is ripped from waist to hem along the seam and laid open. Her Gilson lingerie thrown to the floor.

Fuck yes, her mind screams. Take this. Take this. You deserve it. You are Lena fucking Luthor and you will be fucked by a god. She gives herself over, feeling the hair at the crown of her head fisted into a hand strong enough to crush diamonds. 

A mouth at her breast teases and tempts and satisfies and torments. Lena writhes with desire. Her hands clasp at air, at skin, clasp taut muscle bunched with tension, coiled with energy.

Kara fills her up. Fills her vision. Covers her body. Feeds her soul. Spreads her thighs. Dips into, drives into, transforms her inside until she is screaming Kara’s name, breathless, heaving, strung like a bow and released from this earth and into another plane. 

She is laid bare to the world. A specimen in her own lab, ready for exam. Her awareness is narrowed to the kisses pressed to her skin, ascending her body. And laser blue eyes. Possessive.

If she could move, she knows what she would do. Get up. Distract. Misdirect. Trap.  
But her body won’t obey any command from her brain.

Kara rises, not bothering to pull her suit back into place. Languidly scoops up the tablet. Presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“I will always protect you, my love,” she whispers as she steps outside the cell. “Even from yourself.”

“Come back,” Lena says, barely a sound from her lips.

“I will,” Kara answers. “But I know you. Your virtuous nature would undo you. And I will save you from that,” she says just before a touch to the pad activates the force field. 

For a brief moment panic seizes Lena’s heart but then subsides. Deep down, this is still Kara. And Lena is still a Luthor.


End file.
